The Heart Is Not So Easily Changed
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Kristoph see's the trolls help the royal family, but when Anna is struck in the heart, not the head, helping her as a child is not so simple. He stays close, wanting to help the princesses any way he can, even if Anna can't know why. My version of frozen that fills in some of holes in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoph's small, fat hands did their best to grip and lift the ice from the water. Sven, ever faithful, helped pull the block loose and onto the sled. He'd lived on the mountain his entire life. He knew the land inside and out even at his young age.

The men sang songs about the ice. So many feared it. He wondered why he didn't. His father had been claimed by it only a few years ago. He was so young he'd had a hard time understanding that he would never see his last remaining parent again.

A scratchy reindeer kiss slobbered on his face as his little mind filled with sad thoughts.

He laughed saying, "Hey you, what do you want?"

"_Don't be sad!" _He mimicked the reindeers thoughts, "_You've still got me!"_

"You're my best friend, Sven!"

Jumping on his back, Kristoph began to drive back to the village, listening to the others finish their song about the secrets of the ice.

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan?"

Elsa's eyes just barely cracked opened as she smiled at her little sister. Moments later she and Anna were bounding down the halls of the castle and giggling. Pressing her fingers to her lips Elsa whispered, "Watch!"

Gently touching the stair railing, it covered over with Ice and both sisters went sliding down at a breakneck speed. Landing softly on their feet, they took off toward the ballroom and shut the doors.

"Careful!" Elsa called, "I'll lock it this time! Remember when the maid almost caught us?"

"It's okay!" Anna laughed, "Why would anyone not want to know? Its so beautiful!"

Chuckling, Elsa froze the doors shut.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna begged.

With a smile from ear to ear, Elsa sent a light straight to the ceiling and it burst with snow. Within moments they were skating, sliding, and building snowmen. Their laughter rang through the early morning quiet of the castle. For a few moments, Elsa forgot all her worries and let her powers soar through the air. As Anna jumped from a tall pile of snow, Elsa shot her hands out and caught her safely before she hit the ground in another large clump, soft as a down pillow. Bounding from hill to hill Anna squealed "Catch me!"

Worry began to seep into Elsas chest as she rushed to keep up with her.

"Wait!" she called, turning as quickly as possible, "slow down!"

In a rush she threw her hand out just as Anna began to jump. Grunting, she fell backwards as the full force of the power hit her square in the chest.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, looking at her hands in horror. As she scooped her little sister into her lap, panic built up until she shouted, "Mamma, Papa!"

A pounding on the door began until the king had shouldered it open.

"It was an accident!" Elsa called, trying to reassure herself as much as her parents.

"Anna!" the queen exclaimed, "she's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go!" The king insisted as they called for their horses.

Kristoph and Sven explored the mountain in the bright sun. This side of the forest was rumored to hold strange magic. He hadn't believed it until they'd felt the warmth so high up. At the sound of hooves they ducked down and watched two horses fly by with a silver glow in their wake.

Curiously he creeped forward and touched the delicate crystals.

"Ice?" he asked out loud.

Why wasn't it melting in the heat? Sven sniffed it curiously before snaking out a tongue and licking the frozen path.

"Come on!" Kristoph insisted. "Lets go!"

As they charged after them, careful not to be seen, they finally reached a large clearing and ducked down.

A well dressed man and woman stood in the center with two children. Clearly upset he called "Please! It's my daughter!"

The earth began to shake as rocks rolled down the hill from all directions. The family below huddled close as the shapes popped open and little creatures blinked up at them.

"The King!" different voices called.

"What's the King doing out here?" Kristoph asked.

"_how should I know?" _he mimicked for Sven.

Both jumped when a rock next to them suddenly jumped up and hissed, "Shhh! I'm trying to listen!"

"A troll?" Kristoph asked, able to guess what she was upon closer inspection. Sven licked the trolls face and right away she seemed to like them. Again she shushed them and strained to hear. The eldest troll came forward and spoke.

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born!" The king insisted.

"Ah," he nodded, taking Elsa's hand, "It's harder for them to learn to control it. They know nothing else after all."

When Anna made a small noise the old troll winced and looked her over.

"Can you help her?" The queen asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love and thaw a frozen heart."

"True love!" The queen insisted, "She's just a child! She doesn't know anything about love!"

"Please! You must be able to do something?" The king insisted.

Elsa gripped her fathers leg, choking back tears. Even Kristoph found himself leaning in, knuckles white in a fist.

With a sigh, the old troll nodded, "I will try. If we erase all memories of magic, Anna will not know she is in danger. It may slow down the process."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

Smiling, the troll insisted, "Don't worry. I leave the fun."

Waving his hand, part of the old troll relaxed when he felt the cold that had spread to Anna's head subside.

"For now, she will be okay."

"How long?" The King insisted.

"I can keep the memories away until she is 18. After that she will begin to remember. But be warned, only an act of _true love_ will save her."

The king nodded. "We'll keep her away from others until she's old enough."

"Be sure it's someone with true intentions, your highness. The heart is not so easily changed."

Kristoph felt himself relax slightly. His young hands unclenched and he hugged Sven.

"Elsa," the troll addressed her again. "Your power is getting stronger. You must learn to control it. There is beauty in it, but many fear the ice of the mountains. _Fear_ will be your enemy."

Kristoph remembered the man that had come to tell him his father had fallen through thin ice. He'd slipped down the stream to a thicker patch and no one could reach him in time to pull him out. Many had tried, pounding desperately to break him free.

"No!" the king cried, jerking Kristoph from his memories, "We'll keep her safe. We'll keep them both safe. Reduce the staff. Limit contact with the outside world. It will be okay."

As the king rode off with his family, Kristoph turned back to the female troll next to them.

"Will they really be okay?"

She sighed, "Lets hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's heart crumbled. She didn't know it was possible to feel colder. For as long as she could remember she'd been freezing. It was almost like she was slowly icing over. The streak of white in her hair had gotten thicker. Everyone told her that wasn't true but she knew it had been about an inch thick last week. Now it was almost an inch and a half.

It was a strange thing to worry about. The maid gently wove Anna's hair behind her head as she slipped on her black clothing. Her parents were dead… What could she do now?

She took a shuddering breath and tied her cloak around her neck. With as much bravery as she could muster she walked into the hallway and prepared to face the people of Arendelle. Many of them worried about what this meant for the kingdom. Would Elsa rule? Both of the princesses has barely seen the outside world for many years. As she walked by her sisters room she considered knocking. Surely her sister wouldn't miss the funeral?

The wind barely fluttered the ties of her cloak as she stood alone in front of the crowd. People whispered words of comfort that didn't help the icy loneliness in her heart. In truth, she had felt alone for many years. Her sister wouldn't speak to her and now her parents were gone.

Some of the people asked questions. Her stomach twisted in knots with the answers she couldn't give. Slowly, she walked home with tears running down her face.

This time, as she passed her sisters room, she gently tapped on the door.

"Elsa? Please… open the door. I'm trying to be brave but… I need you with me. Everyone is asking where you've been."

Behind the door Elsa listened with frozen tears on her cheeks. There were so few that knew her secret, and now she was alone in the world. She couldn't tell Anna. She still had years to go before she would remember her magic. Gently, like a knife in her gut she heard her whisper through the cracks, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

As Anna entered her room again she dropped her cloak on the floor. She didn't care that it might get wrinkled. Nothing mattered at the moment. A thud next to her window managed to bring the first small smile to her lips in days. Slowly, she turned to find Kristoph standing with a look that told her he wished he could help, but didn't know how.

Without a word she flung herself into her friends arms and sobbed. He held her close and tucked her head under his chin. He wished for a way to help her; anything that could help dull the pain. He sank down to the bench on her window and let her cry until she had no tears left to shed.

Finally, numb from it all, she asked, "How did you get away so early?"

He scoffed, "Like anyone could keep me away."

Again, she smiled the tiniest amount. Kristoph was her only friend. She saw him a few times a year when he sold ice in the village.

"People are asking what Elsa has planned. I don't know what to tell them."

Again, Elsa's secret gnawed at Kristoph from the inside. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done not to tell Anna what he'd seen that night.

"_It's the only way to keep her safe,"_ the trolls always insisted.

Sighing, he said, "Give her time. She'll come around."

"When?" Anna asked, wiping her eyes with her palm. "She didn't even come with me today."

His mouth opened and closed. No excuse would help.

"Want to come feed Sven?"

She shrugged, "I don't want to do anything really."

He squeezed her for a moment. "Okay."

"Tomorrow," she insisted.

Leaning back, he was serious as he caught her gaze. "Tomorrow."

She nodded half heartedly.

"No really, Anna. Tomorrow. I won't let you loose who you are. You have to stay strong."

She sniffed, covering her heart with her hand. "I just feel numb."

His warm him covered her small one and he smiled, "I won't let you grow cold. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she nodded as she leaned against him again.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Anna slowly made her way down the roof tops of the castle behind Kristoph and helped feed Sven just outside the wall of the castle. Each day he returned and made her get up and find something to do. It wasn't easy. Sometimes they fought she she just wanted to bury her head under the covers and forgot the world. Eventually waking up got easier. Even when Kristoph left for the mountains again she continued to push herself to find something to do and enjoy. It wasn't always easy.

Three years later a knock on the door pulled her from her dreams. It was surprisingly early for anyone to wake her.

"Miss? I'm sorry to wake you."

Half asleep she called, "No you didn't!"

A snore escaped her as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Still me," the butler called. "It's your sisters coronation, madam."

For a moment the words didn't sink in, but when they did she flew out of bed in excitement.

"It's coronation day! Finally!" she sang as she ran around the room.

Elsa took a deep breath, "It's coronation day…"

Slowly she grabbed a candlestick to practice as though holding the scepter. Only a few hours to go before she'd had to stand in front of the kingdom. Worry filled her and ice gently covered the metal in her hands. Cursing, she set it back down quickly.

So many things scared her now. What if someone noticed she was different? What if Anna noticed? Would she start remembering? Anna only has a few months before she turned 18. Despite her fear and worry that she couldn't save her sister, Elsa secretly longed for her to know the truth. Maybe if she knew she could understand why she'd kept her distance all these years.

The same sound of boots landing on the windowsill didn't register as Anna bounced around excitedly.

"You look terrible," Kristoph's deep voice rumbled through the room as Anna jumped. She turned to find him smiling playfully. Tucking the last of her braid in she stuck out her tongue.

"You look awful yourself."

It was the first time she'd seen him out of his usual clothing. His jacket was old and worn, but he looked nice.

"So are you excited?" he asked, crossing his feet and laying back.

"Oh my gosh! This is the first time in forever I get to be around people again! I can talk to someone new!"

Kristoph ignored the small twinge he felt in his chest. Part of him wished he was enough, even though he was gone most of the time.

Jumping, she asked, "What if I meet _the _one?"

His head snapped up. "Beg your pardon?"

Her face was so thrilled as she insisted, "I could be noticed by someone. It's possible!"

"I-" emotion warred in his chest as he considered the warning from so long ago. What if she met the wrong person?

Below the gates creaked open and with a cheer Anna sprinted out into the hall and down the castle steps. Bouncing excitedly, she zipped through the crowd, greeting people as she went. Kristoph stayed in place, unsure what he was feeling and unsure what to do.

**Ps. There might be typos in this. It's late and this is my third chapter. Sorry guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

As Anna sprinted around the crowd, most didn't recognize her. So many years behind the walls of the castle meant many had no idea who she was. All the same, she continued to bounce from place to place, taking in everything. The new smells of faraway lands and clothing from other cultures were exciting. It wasn't until she'd reached the docks that she suddenly fell backwards when a horse ran right into her.

"Oof!" she grunted as she fell backwards into a small boat.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" the rider asked.

When Anna looked up, a furious blush crept into her cheeks. The rider was incredibly handsome.

"Oh, I'm fine!" she insisted, smoothing out her dress as the man lept down to help her up.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Smiling she replied, "Princess Anna of Aredelle."

"Princess?!" He gasped before ducking into a low bow. As he did the weight in the boat shifted and both went tumbling backwards. Just before they hit the water the horse lowered it's foot onto the front end and they flew the other direction. Anna wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck and held on. As they righted themselves she pulled away.

"This is awkward." She laughed.

"I'm so sorry!" he insisted.

"No! Not you're awkward, I mean me- you're gorgeous!" she insisted before shaking her head and scolding herself. "Wait what?"

"Anna!" Both glanced up as Kristoph sprinted down to the docks. His boots thundered on the wooden boards. "Are you okay?"

Hans stood, helping her out of the boat finally. When Kristoph reached them he looked back and forth.

"I'd like to formally apologise for hitting the princess with my horse!" Hans insisted.

"You what?" Kristoph hissed.

Anna shook her head, "It's fine! Had you hit my sister Elsa it would have been… yeesh!- but luckily it's just me."

Hans looked at her in surprise. "_Just _you?"

Anna smiled at him like no one else in the world existed. Grudgingly, Kristoph tugged on her arm.

"You need to get back for the coronation, Anna."

Han's looked over at him for a moment in annoyance.

"Oh right!" Anna remembered and turned back with them.

Kristoph looked at Hans with a smug grin. "Want me to put your horse up?"

As he began to lead the horse away it lifted its leg and the boat fell backwards into the water. Anna hardly noticed as she ran back inside. Kristoph laughed, stroking the horses mane and leaving the prince to flounder in the surf. Something about that guy bothers him.

Elsa took a deep breath as she lifted the scepter in front of the kingdom. She tried to keep her hands from shaking. Anna looked on to her right and beamed. As the speech came to a close, Elsa felt the delicate crystals begin to form on her metal of the candle stick. She prayed silently to keep calm. Anna's eyes flickered down and she quickly placed the items back on the pillow and pulled her gloves back on just as they announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The crowd cheered, but Anna felt a slight twinge when she saw her sisters face. Something tugged at the back of her mind. Her chest felt cold and heavy…

The gloves slid back into place on Elsa's hands and she sighed.

_The gloves will help…_

Her father had told her, so many years ago, to conceal it, don't feel it.

"Don't let it show," she whispered to herself.

As the guards saluted Elsa quickly walked forward followed by Anna. Hans made eye contact with her and they nodded to each other as they exited and headed back towards the ballroom in the castle.


End file.
